


not about the sweets

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: But Not Much, Getting Together, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: “Why don’t you go with Klaus?”Ben’s answer comes faster than Diego expected, voice sure.“Because I wanna go with you.”





	not about the sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! Just in time for the second DFD Prompt! This time around it was Ben/Diego!
> 
> The choice was between "Truth or Dare" as a prompt and "Trick-or-Treating" and even though I have never been a big fan of it, I chose the latter! 
> 
> I hope it pleases all you Ben/Diego shippers out there, you have all the rights in this world.

"No."

Diego doesn’t even bother looking up. Or turning towards the door at all. 

It can only be one person anyway. The footsteps are too light to be Luther’s and Klaus wouldn’t walk around the house in shoes. Or socks. 

Five would’ve teleported straight into the room so that really only leaves….

“I haven’t even said anything yet,” Ben huffs, making Diego smile down at his book. 

He’s holed up in his room trying to get some peace and quiet - which seems to not be working out for him. 

(It’s also partly because last time he read a book in the living room, Luther made a joke about him being able to read and Diego proceeded to throw the book into his face. It’s safer for everyone involved if he keeps his distance - especially for Luther’s nose). 

“I know what you’re gonna ask me and the answer is no.”

There’s rustling behind him but Diego refuses to check what Ben’s doing. He’s only gonna dial up the puppy dog eyes and Diego’s defenseless against those. 

Although if he would’ve looked, maybe Ben’s arms around his waist wouldn’t surprise him as much, body going rigid as Ben puts his head on Diego’s shoulder, his ear brushing against Diego’s cheek. 

“Pretty please?” Ben’s voice is small, and he leans closer to Diego as he talks, his lips touching Diego’s skin and Diego’s cursing his existence. 

Ben’s only pushing some buttons, playing up his role of little brother. He doesn’t know how much Diego’s heart is speeding up, how aware he is of Ben's hands sprawling out over his stomach. 

He needs to stay strong. 

“I’m not going Trick-or-Treating with you.”

“But  _ whyyyyy. _ ” Ben is definitely spending too much time with Klaus, voice this close to a whine. He grips Diego a little tighter, presses a little closer. Diego’s book slips out of his hands. 

“It’s a very important tradition,” Ben says and Diego laughs. 

“We never went Trick-or-Treating before.”

Diego can feel Ben nod frantically, his chin digging into Diego’s shoulder. “Exactly! We were never allowed as kids and then-”

Ben stops himself. He doesn’t need to say it out loud anyway. 

Diego sighs. He knows he already lost, probably never stood a chance, not against  _ Ben.  _

Still, he tries one last time. 

“Why don’t you go with Klaus?”

Ben’s answer comes faster than Diego expected, voice sure. 

“Because I wanna go with you.”

And well, Diego can’t exactly say no to that, can he?

(He wills away his blush though, doesn’t look at Ben when he mumbles his agreement. Chokes down the noise that threatens to escape when Ben kisses his cheek).

He’s screwed. 

* * *

“How do I look?” Diego stretches his arms out, attempts a rather unmotivated little half-twirl.

All Klaus does is raise one eyebrow before going back to cutting his waffles into miniature pieces. 

“That has to be the cheapest halloween costume I’ve ever seen,” Luther quibs from the side, coffee in his hand and smug smile on his face. 

Diego jabs a finger in his direction. “You,” he says. “No one asked you.”

Luther shrugs. “I thought you were addressing the general room.”

“I was  _ not _ -,” Diego starts, but Klaus speaks up before he can talk himself into a frenzy. 

“I don’t know, man. It’s literally just a plastic badge attached to your sweater.” Klaus takes a bite from his waffles; doesn’t bother swallowing. “I’ve seen better.”

“Oh, so you’re the expert on costumes now? Did they do fashion shows in rehab?”

Klaus snorts. “I wish. Would’ve made the place more bearable.” He gestures with his hand, fork stabbing the air. “And you wouldn’t even be allowed to participate in a fashion show. Your outfit’s too….low-maintenance.”

“It’s all I could do in such short time,” Diego mumbles, suddenly way too irritated over a costume he didn’t even want to wear an hour ago. But then Allison’s walking in, shifting the attention away from him. 

She kisses Luther’s cheek, hand sneaking out to steal his coffee. Klaus coos and Diego fake-gags - the only appropriate response to your siblings being disgustingly cute. 

Allison flips them off. 

“What are we talking about?” She takes a sip of Luther’s coffee, makes a face. Goes for the sugar on the table, mixing spoonfuls into the cup. 

“You’re ruining it,” Luther says, eyes on the coffee, something like regret on his face. “And we were just making fun of Diego’s costume.”

“Costume?” Allison shoots him a rather confused look. Diego points to the sheriff’s badge on his chest. She frowns. “Oh,  _ that _ costume.”

“You’re a….very sad cowboy?” 

“I am a sheriff,” Diego explains, glaring at her. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“I say it’s shit, that's what it is.”

Allison nods. “I agree with Luther.” She puts the spoon away, tastes the coffee again. “Much better.”

“You always agree with Luther, that doesn’t count.” Diego crosses his arms. “Just because you suck face.”

“Coincidentally, Ben always agrees with  _ you. _ ” Klaus grins, stretches his arms before putting them behind his head. “Isn’t that interesting?”

Diego blushes, hides it with a frown. “We’re not-”

There’s commotion upstairs, the familiar rattling of the banister as someone makes their way down. 

“C’mon Diego! Let’s go!” A voice calls out, followed by a lower pitched “ _ Ow! _ ” as something presumably hits the floor. 

“That’s Ben,” Diego says, even though they all know already. “I should..” He motions vaguely towards the direction of the hallway, makes a few steps backwards before turning around completely. 

“Have fun!” Allison calls out after him. 

“Yeah,” Klaus adds. “Have fun on your Date!”

Diego’s about to make some kinda agreeing noise, nod his head, when the words register in his head.

_ Date? _

* * *

Going Trick-or-Treating is surprisingly fun. 

Sure, they get a few odd looks, two adults with their hands clutched around empty pillow cases, making their way from house to house. Especially Ben, who seems to have taken the whole costume thing a lot more serious than Diego. 

He’s a vampire, white paste making his face look bloodless and dead, dark circles under his eyes only adding to the effect. 

(Diego suspects those are real though, Ben has a hard time adjusting to a somewhat regular sleep pattern, often wandering the hallways at night. 

The fact that Diego is wandering them too may make Diego’s gentle scolding seem hypocritical but at least he doesn’t _ look _ like he’s sleep-deprived).

Ben also used what seems like fake blood to stain his mouth and shirt - wherever the hell he got that from. Klaus probably knows a guy. 

It’s all in all pretty convincing except for the fake teeth, making every other sentence barely comprehensible, spit filling Ben’s mouth. 

(It’s kinda disgusting but it’s also strangely cute and Diego tries his best not looking at Ben directly, keeping his eyes front when Ben smiles at him, too big fangs and scrunched up nose and all). 

Despite Diego’s pessimism, they actually have a good time, even if most of the adults think they’re trying to prank them or something. One guy opened his door - took one look at them - started laughing - then closed it again. 

An older Lady complimented Ben on his costume and then roasted Diego’s for two minutes straight. She only filled Ben’s bag with sweets. 

“Seems like she didn’t like me much,” Diego comments as they walk away from her front porch. They should’ve brought some eggs and toilet paper with them. Not that Diego would egg an old Lady’s house. 

But you can’t do Trick-or-Treating without the Trick now, can you?

“She just sensed that you aren’t in a festive mood; don’t take it personally,” Ben says, but he’s definitely laughing at Diego, spring in his step as they walk side by side. 

“Festive Mood? This isn’t Christmas, Benny.” But Diego can’t stay fake grumpy right now, he’s having too much fun.

Well, Ben has loads of fun and Diego enjoys watching Ben be happy. 

…...In a normal, brotherly way of course. 

(One guy had mistaken them for a couple, had tried to reassure Diego. “My boyfriend is just as crazy for Halloween, man. I definitely feel you,” he’d said, sending Diego a smile that should probably show his support. Diego didn’t correct him. 

Ben didn’t correct him either and Diego tries hard not to think about that too much). 

Slowly but surely, it gets late, the street lamps turning on as the last rays of sunshine disappear. The neighbourhood empties out, children making their way home, arms full of candy. 

Diego’s and Ben’s hunt for sweets had been rather successful but Diego fears they’ll still turn up empty-handed at the mansion, if only because Ben keeps giving out their candy to random passersby. Kids and Adults. 

“If you keep that up, we’ll be stuck with candy corn. And no one likes candy corn.” 

“Luther likes candy corn,” Ben says, watching after a little girl in a zombie costume he’d just given a lolly too, still crouched down to be on her eye level. 

“Luther doesn’t count.” An automatic reply at this point. “Besides, you wanted to go Trick-or-Treating. Thought you’d be all about getting the good stuff.”

Ben sighs, gets up again. Looks at Diego, really  _ looks  _ at him. 

“It’s not about the candy,” he says and his voice is making Diego’s stomach turn, makes it lurch. He feels like he is missing something, something important. 

“What is it about then?”

Ben doesn’t answer. Looks at the ground between them. He isn’t much smaller than Diego, but his head is bowed and Diego can see the tips of his ears turn reddish. 

Klaus’ words are in his ears, have been lurking in the back of his mind the whole evening if he’s being honest with himself. 

Just a bad joke, just Klaus being Klaus, spitting out nonsense to tease him. Nothing new. 

But standing there, seeing how Ben is trying very hard to avoid his eyes, maybe...

He starts wondering. 

Starts hoping. 

He swallows. “Are we-,” he starts, but he isn’t sure how to proceed from there. Ben’s scuffing his shoe against the pavement, but Diego knows he’s listening. His shoulders are tense. 

Diego tries again. “Is this a Date?”

He bites his tongue immediately. Holds his breath. Wonders if he was breathing before. Starts to panic when too much time passes by and Ben hasn’t answered him yet. 

“I’m sorry-, I sh-shouldn’t have-” He shrugs, flaps his arms. 

Ben shakes his head quickly, finally looks at him. “No, no, it’s fine. I-,” he bites his lip, closes his eyes for a brief second. Takes a deep breath. 

Open his eyes again, locking them with Diego’s. 

“This is a Date,” he states, voice steady. He rubs at his neck. “If you want it to be at least.”

Diego stares at Ben. Tries to get his heart to stop beating so loudly, pulse pressing into his mouth, making his tongue useless. He wants to answer, but he knows that the words wouldn’t come easy now, that he’d have to fight tooth and nail. 

But even if his tongue is heavy, his hands still work, have never failed him before. 

He cups Ben’s face, pulls him closer. Presses their foreheads together. Ben’s eyes are huge, glued to his face and his breathing is erratic, hitting Diego’s mouth with them standing so close together. 

Diego rubs his thumb over Ben’s lower lip, feels the plastic teeth when he presses down. Ben makes a confused little sound when Diego lets go of him with one hand and Diego shushes him. 

_ “It’s okay, Baby,” _ he wants to murmur, but all that comes out is a hum as he carefully tugs at one of Ben’s fangs. His fingers are white, smearing Ben’s make up. His face is gonna be red but he couldn’t care less. 

Slowly, Ben opens his mouth and Diego pulls a little more forcefully, manages to pluck the plastic out of Ben’s mouth. He doesn’t even look as he throws it to the side, keeps his eyes on Ben’s lips. 

He expects Ben to argue, to at least grumble a little about Diego ruining his costume but Ben stays silent, bracing both his hands on Diego’s shoulders. His fingers dig into Diego's sweater, on the verge of uncomfortable, but Diego barely registers it.  


He wants to lean forward slowly, wants to take his time, savour the moment, but Ben beats him to it, tilts his head towards Diego fast enough their noses bump. 

“Sorry,” Ben murmurs but then Diego’s kissing him, desperate enough he’s sure Ben can feel it. His hands are framing Ben’s face, holding him in place as his tongue licks into Ben’s mouth. 

Ben whimpers but he presses back just as fiercely, leans his whole body against Diego’s chest. Let’s his arms slide over Diego’s shoulders to his neck, one hand in his hair as the other rubs over Diego’s back. 

He sighs when Diego swipes his tongue over his lower lip and Diego feels like he’s burning up. He wants to touch Ben everywhere, wants to drag his fingers through Ben’s hair, wants to settle his hands on Ben’s hip. 

But they stay on Ben’s cheek, his fingertips on the shell of Ben’s ear, on the side of Ben’s temple. Just grazing his brow. 

They stay like that for what seems like eternity and yet not long enough, Diego only letting up when Ben starts pushing at his chest with one hand, trying to get air back into his lungs.  


His face is a mess when he looks at Diego, teeth as red as Ben’s mouth used to be. Colour spreading to his nose now, making him look like a failed clown. 

“I’m not sorry,” Diego whispers, still pressing close enough he doesn’t need to speak up. He rubs his nose against Ben’s, spreading the makeup even more. 

“What?” Ben sounds like he’s in a daze, pupils blown wide and lips quivering. 

“Nothing,” Diego says and leans back in to kiss him again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Two bros, going Trick-or-Treating, no feet apart 'cause they're very gay. 
> 
> See you tomorrow (I am already excited for the next prompt!)
> 
> Or maybe over on tumblr, who knows (@b-rainlet)


End file.
